Por ella
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: Porque esto ya no era solo por ellos mismos, ahora tambien lo hacían por ella. /!Basado en el capitulo 10 de la segunda temporada!


Que puedo decir, ¡el capítulo de hoy me mato de emoción y se quedo en completo suspenso!

ADVERTENCIA: Ok, solo por si acaso (y por si no leyeron el summary) advierto que esto está basado en el capitulo diez de la segunda temporada del anime. Lo digo solo para evitar reclamaciones y posteriores intentos de linchamiento de masas iracundas por el spoiler (?)

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros [Y en este caso fangirles] propósitos (¿?)*_

.POR ELLA.

[CAPITULO UNICO]

Ok, oficialmente estaban enojados.

Los siete integrantes de STARISH sabían, desde el momento en que vieron a HEAVENZ aparecer, que no serian rivales fáciles; lucían imponentes además de dejar notar una increíble confianza en ellos mismos, siempre acompañado de ese brillo algo tétrico y frívolo en sus miradas.

Una cosa era la competencia, poner en riesgo sus carreras, arriesgarse a ganarlo o perderlo todo en una noche. Eso no les molestaba, lo tomaban solo como parte de la competencia y como algo necesario para el bien de sus carreras.

Tampoco era como que les importara mucho tener que soportar las miradas arrogantes y los comentarios mordaces lleno de sarcasmo y cinismo que el inflado ego del grupo rival les daba. Simplemente no se rebajarían a responder del mismo modo.

… A menos claro que se metieran con _ella_.

_**-Conviértete en nuestra compositora.**_

Y los siete se tensaron cuando vieron a Nanami temblar ante el tacto de Otori Eichii y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para tocar a Haruka y proponerle semejante cosa? Era irritante, molesto, y se hizo peor cuando el líder de HEAVENZ todavía tuvo el descaro de echarse a reír.

-Quería ver esos rostros- La sonrisa burlona de Otori se volvió casi macabra cuando contemplo en todo su esplendor las miradas iracundas, desafiantes y frustradas de sus oponentes- Son simplemente insoportables. Pero no se detengan, déjenme ver más.

Y antes de que alguno de ellos se decidiera a agredir físicamente a semejante idiota una voz ajena al conflicto los distrajo.

-¡Heavenz estamos listos para grabar!

No paso desapercibido por ninguno de los siete como el grupo rival miraban indiscriminadamente a Haruka mientras se marchaban, tampoco se molestaron en disimular la rabia que el último comentario de Otori les causo.

-La victoria y tú serán definitivamente nuestras, solo espera.

Y se fue, dejando atrás a una temblorosa pelirroja y a siete príncipes muy cabreados, deseosos de darle a esos tres una bien merecida paliza.

No se dejarían vencer, si antes no estaban dispuestos a perder ahora lo estaban menos.

Esto ya no era solo por el premio, ya no era solo por el reconocimiento, ya no era solo por el profesionalismo, incluso ya no era solo por mantener su carrera como grupo.

No, esto ahora era también por Nanami, por no permitir que les fuera arrebatada de sus vidas, por mantenerla con ellos, por protegerla, por vengar el miedo y la angustia que se reflejaba en sus ojos ante la simple mención de la posibilidad de ver a sus amigos derrotados.

Esto ya no era solo por ellos mismos, esto ahora también era por ella.

…**.**

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Otori Eichii se permitió volver a reír. Vencer a STARISH sería más fácil de lo que había pensado, sobre todo ahora que esos siete incautos habían dejado al descubierto su mayor debilidad; Su compositora y todo lo que ella simbolizaba. Su confianza, sus ánimos, toda su moral se iría al suelo si ella de pronto les faltaba. Pero estaban demasiado molestos como para notarlo, preocupados al verla temblar asustada y celosos de verlo a él tocándola.

Todo ese teatro de la batalla de ambos grupos se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante; cuando todo acabara no solo tendrían más fama y serian reconocidos como profesionales, si no que ganarían una fabulosa compositora nueva y la satisfacción de ver disuelta a su mayor competencia sin posibilidad de reponerse.

Esto ya no era solo por ellos, ni por la fama.

Esto ya era también por el placer de ver sus mayores rivales destrozados, por el placer de arrebatarles lo que más querían y por el gusto de borrar de sus caras esas odiosas sonrisas llenas de alegría, esperanza, amor y confianza.

Esto ya era también por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡PA-CA-TE-LAS!**

**Ok, que puedo decir…. Cuando termine de ver el capítulo de hoy esta escena ya estaba rondándome la cabeza.**

**Tengo un par de cosas que decir de ese capítulo:**

**1.- ¡Los Heavenz no me cayeron pero para nada bien! Enserio, ¡sobre todo a Otori! Les creo que sean tan arrogantes pero las risas macabras no van bien con los idols (?)… Probablemente estoy juzgando apresuradamente pero solo tengo que decir que, por lo pronto y en lo que a mí respecta: ¡ESPERO QUE STARISH LOS APALEE SIN PIEDAD Y SE DISUELVAN! ewe (Y pensar que estaba emocionada de que aparecieran T/T)**

**2.- ¡Cecil se confirma como el séptimo miembro de STARISH! ¡Kya!**

**3.- ¿Alguien había notado que a la palabra STARISH la conforman la primera letra de los nombres o apellidos de los chicos? (S-Shinomiya/ T-Tokiya/ A-Aijima R-Ren I-Ittoki S-Syo/ H-Hijirikawa) Porque yo no ._.U ~!Me acabo de dar cuenta! xD**

**4.- Yo se que Quartet Night está preocupado por STARISH Los cuatro! … Solo que son… ¿muy tsundres como para admitirlo?**

**5.- ¿Qué demonios? ¿!Heavenz quiere a Haruka de compositora!? SOBRE EL CADAVER DE STARISH (Y el de las fans) Ame ver a los chicos celosos en esa escena pero… ewe ya deje claros mis sentimientos por Heavenz en el primer punto.**

**6.- ¡LA CANCION DE TOKIYA! ¡OH POR DIOS! –se desmaya- yo amo cada vez más a ese hombre… es un príncipe con todas y cada una de las letras.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo… la verdad escribí esto como un modo de calmar mi emoción y para tener pretexto para platicar el capítulo de hoy con ustedes. **

**De cualquier forma espero que les gustara :D**

**¿Se merece un comentario?**

**¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


End file.
